Between the Raindrops
by MalalaAndSundance
Summary: Maya's alone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse she doesn't want to be a part of. Worst of all, she's stuck with a wannabe athlete who's really a Cactus Pete-Huckleberry-Horseback Riding-Ranger Rick. Just your typical Tuesday. Hahurr?


**Hey everyone! I wrote something new. I know I still have another story and I promise I'll get to it. I hope you enjoy this new one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review and follow my tumblr sofiaa-hart!**

Chapter 1.

The smell of smoke closed Maya's throat and made her eyes water. She wasn't supposed to be fleeing the place she knew as home. She had made other plans. But yet here she was, walking down an abandoned road,thankfully with her mind set on finding a new one. She hoped for somewhere quiet where she could watch the sun shine bright in the sky and the darkness of the night cast over her like a shadow. That was the dream.

The zombie apocalypse had taken its toll on almost all of New York. Buildings were burning, people were dying at a seemingly fast rate, dropping like flies and all sense of hope seemed to be lost.

She was well equipped, her backpack full of all things necessary to survive an apocalypse or at least she hoped. She wasn't entirely sure. A zombie apocalypse was purely fiction or at least that's what she and the rest of world believed **.**

Curse all those movies she once stayed up watching for pure entertainment. There was nothing entertaining about this. She was thankful she had made it this far. How? She wasn't so sure, but what mattered was that she was alive and on a mission.

She couldn't say the same for her family and friends and she would have to live with that guilt for the rest of her days. The apocalypse had taken the lives of many. Her parents, Cory, Topanga and Auggie.

Her mother had died right in front of her.

That had been Maya's first kill. She had ended the life that ended her mother's. Adrenaline had kicked in. She'd found a broken glass bottle on a kitchen floor of an abandoned apartment, aimed for his neck and threw it. She watched as blood spewed out of him. Saw the "life" in his eyes wear out, darken. He was dead within three minutes. With labored breaths and an aching heart, she'd ran towards her mother and got as close as she could. Running the risk of getting infected just for a few more minutes with her mother **.** The woman struggled for words and her voice was a faint whisper.

 _Go babygirl, get out of here. Live the life we always dreamed of._

Those had been her last words and Maya regretted not being able to save her.

She clutched onto the necklace her mother had given her. It was a present she had received on her fifteenth birthday. After many months of multiple shifts at The Nighthawk Diner, she'd made enough money to buy it. Those had been more simple times, more innocent, that Maya tried hard to hold onto. Those memories were the only ones that kept her going at times.

There were no zombies in sight and enough daylight to continue her quest. For her family's sake and Topanga's. When Topanga had died, she made Maya promise to find Riley. Riley was the first one to vanish when the apocalypse hit. They lost trace of her and Maya hoped she would be able to find her in all of the chaos. Topanga had wanted that and Maya owed it to her. That was the plan. Find a new home, to start a new life and find Riley in the process.

She came across a convenience store, and although there seemed to be no zombies in sight, she had to be careful. Those lifeless monsters could sneak up on anyone at any moment. Carefully, she stepped inside, walking quietly and looking in all convenience store was abandoned, not an employee in sight. The glass windows and doors were covered with newspapers, making the store look darker than intended. The only light source available was a very dim lightbulb. All the others had been shattered.

She took out the blade that was strapped to her upper thigh and held onto it tightly, ready to take charge if necessary. She was alone and although well equipped, one could never have too much protection. So she skimmed all the aisles and filled her backpack with snacks, toiletries and most importantly, weapons. Her blades could only get her so far.

She hated being alone. She hated the feeling she got in her stomach every time she took a step forward or the chill that always ran down her spine when she entered a building, afraid of the unknown.

She was lost in her thoughts, walking down the snack aisle when she felt a sting in her ear. It was so sudden she hadn't had time to react. Looking across, she spotted a silver blade on the wall. She touched her ear and felt as hot blood started trickling down. She began to feel nauseous - she wasn't a fan of blood - and took a few steps back, holding tightly to the metal aisle. Slowly, a zombie stepped out and watched carefully, waiting to see how the blonde would react. The zombie's eyes were wide, full of wonder. She tilted her head to the side and walked slowly towards the blonde, who gulped hard and gripped her blade tighter.

There had been no zombies in sight, Maya had checked. How could she have missed this? She made a run for it. She ran as fast as her legs allowed and made her way to the door. The zombie was right behind her, ready to take her. Maya knocked down racks, and boxes and anything that would help her distract the zombie and buy her some time to get away. She no longer saw the zombie and turned to see if it was still behind her. She came to a sudden halt when she heard heavy raggedy breaths. The zombie was right in front of her.

Would this be her end? Did it not matter how far she had come and all of the obstacles she had faced? The universe couldn't possibly be so cruel. She wanted to believe that, needed to now more than ever. But now with the zombie right in front of her, she wasn't so sure. The zombie grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close. Maya shut her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes. She had never been this close to one before but she wasn't about to risk making direct eye contact, not this close.

She was a few inches from the ground and she held onto her blade tightly as a tear ran down her face. She took a few deep breaths and stabbed the zombie in the chest and twisted the blade. The zombie let out a whimper and let go of the blonde, its eyes dimming. Maya let out a cough and with a shaky hand, grabbed her belongings and opened the door.

Maya made it out and looked up at the sky. The sun was now setting and the sky had hues of blue, purple and orange. The nausea had returned and her legs felt like jello. She was still shaking and the feeling she got in her stomach every time she made a kill, wouldn't go away. Her vision was blurry and legs gave out. She welcomed the darkness with open arms.


End file.
